lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Kingdom Hearts/Characters
Here is a list of characters and their abilities Sora: Keyblade acess (all but destiny islands and 4), sword crank (Sword, destiny islands, 4) short (4, lion) animal acess (lion) Underwater (merman). Magic (staff) Song (merman), Defense (shield), Sword throw (sword, destiny islands, 4) Riku: Keyblade acess (16, Hallowbastion, Oblivion), sword crank (all but 16, oblivion and hallowbastion), heatless acess (Hallowbastion, dark, and xehanort's heartless), short (5) sword throw (all but 16, oblivion and hallowbastion) Kairi: Keyblade acess (all but destiny islands and 4) high jump. Princess acess. Donald: Magic, animal acess (bird) flight (bird) song (octipus) underwater (octipus) Goofy: Defense, Animal (turtle), Underrwater (sea turtle) song (sea turtle) mickey: Keyblade, short acess Tarzan: Spear throw, climb, dig Pluto: Dig, Short, Animal, (unlocked after disney castle) Namine: High jump, Nobody acess Ventus: Keyblade acess, Terra: Keyblade acess, strengh Aqua: Keyblade acess, High jump Leon: Sword crank, sword throw, target Cid: Fix Yuffie: Trown weapon, High jump Aridith: High jump Cloud: Sword crank, sword throw Tifa: thrown weapon, high jump Xehanort: Keyblade, Heartless acess, nobody acesss, unversed acess, decoding Minnie: High jump, short acess Daisy: High jump Chip: short acess, animal acess, fix Dale: same as chip Jiminy: short acess, decoding acess, animal acess Aladin: sword throw, sword crank Jack Skellington: magic Jack Sparrow: Pirate acess, sword crank, cursed, sword throw Will Turner: pirate acess, sword crank, sword throw Elizibeth swann: high jump, pirate acess, Xemnas: nobody acess, sword crank, Xigbar: nobody acess, target, explosives Xaldin: nobody acess, spear throw, strengh Vexen: nobody acess, decoding, defender, magic, explosives Lexaus: nobody acess, sword crank, strengh Zexion: nobody acess, decoding, magic Saix: nobody acess, sword crank, strengh, Axel: nobody acess, magic Demyx: nobody acess, music, magic Luxord: nobody acess, magic Marluxia: nobody acess, magic Larxene: nobody acess, high jump, magic Roxas: keyblade acess (with the exception of twilight town), nobody acess Xion: nobody acess, keyblade Hayner: strengh Pence: strengh Olette: high jump Seifer: strengh Setzer: strengh Moogle: fix, short, flight Data-sora: keyblade, decoding, Data-Namine: decoding, high jump Data-Roxas: decoding, keyblade Maleficent: heartless acess, magic Pete: strengh Any Heartless: heartless acess Any Nobodies: nobody acess Any Unversed: Unversed acess Riku Replica: sword crank, heartless acess, decoding Tidus: strengh Selphe:high jump Wakka: target Sally: high jump Oogie Boogie: strengh Lock: short Shock: short Barrel: short Dr. Finklestein: decoding Simba: animal, dig TImon: animal, dig Pumba: animal, Nala: animal, dig Hercules: sword crank, strengh Auron: swrod crank, strengh Zac: sword crank HAdes: magic, Phill: short Meg: high jump Barbossa: pirate acess, cursed, sword crank, sword throw Bosun: pirate acess, strengh, cursed Twigg: pirate acess, cursed, sword crank sworld throw JAcoby: pirate acess, cursed explosives Jasmine: high jump, princess acess Genie: magic, explosives Abu: animal Iago: animal Mulan: high jump, sword crank, sword throw Ping: high jump sword crank, sword throw Shan yu: sword crank, sword throw The chineese army members: sword throw sword crank Jane: high jump Clayton: target, explosives The Apes: climb, dig, animal Ansem the wise: Decoding Braig: Target, decoding, explosives dilan: Spear throw, decoding, strengh even: defender, decoding, explosives Aelus: Sword crank, sword throw, strengh ienzo: Decoding, short Isa: Short Lea: Short Tron: decoding Sark: decoding Beast: strengh Belle: high jump Lumire: dig short Clogsworth: short Mrs. Potts: short Stich: short, fix 221: short Jumba: strengh, fix Gantu: strengh, target Master Xehanort: Keyblade, unversed acess, Vanitas: keyblade, unversed acess, Terra-Xehanort: keyblade, unversed acess Lingering Sediment: keyblade, strengh Yen Sid: magic Flora: magic high jump Fauna: magic high jump Meriweather: magic, high jump Eric: song Kairi's grandmother: High jump Flownder: song, underwater Sebastion: song, underwater Ursula: song, underwater Ariel: song, underwater, princess acess Alice: high jump, princess acess White Rabbit: short, animal Card soldiers: spear throw Queen of hearts: high jump Aurora: high jump princess acess Phillip: sword crank, sword throw The stepsisters: high jump The fairy godmother (complete castle of dreams): high jump, magic Merlin: magic Heuy: short Dewie: short Louie: short Scrooge: short Pete: strengh Maleficent: magic The dwarfs: strengh Peter Pan: flight Tinkerbell: flight short The Lost boys: short Captin Hook: sword crank, sword throw pirate acess Smee: pirate acess The evil queen: high jump The mother: high jump Pain and panic: short the gullwings: flight and high jump Santa: strengh Cinderella: High jump, princess acess The prince: sword crank, sword throw jaq: short acess, animal acess Lucifer: animal acess triton: underwater, song Eraqus: Keyblade acess Diz (unmasked) : decoding Sephroph: (unlock by finishing radiant gardens and purchase him for 150,000 studs) sword crank sword throw achivements/trophies "It will make Kingdom Hearts" Get all other achievements/trophies "All worlds end in darkness" Complete the game 100% "The Keyblade master" get all keyblade characters. "Are you sure you don't have a heart?" Get all Organization XIII members. "Heartless!" Get all heartless. "Theres one thing I'll always have that you won't." Unlock all forms of Sora. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Unlock all villians. "The one who will open the door." Finish Kingdom Hearts. "The cards control all." Finish Chain of Memories on Sora's story. "What are you making me chose now?" Finish Chain of Memories on Riku's story. "The most important things are forgotten." Finish 358/2 Days. "It all began with birth by sleep." Finish Birth By sleep "The other sora" Finish Coded "Welcome home sora" finish Kingdom Hearts 2 "No, It's the Road to Dawn." Unlock all forms of Riku. "Princess? Kairi's a princess?" Unlock all forms of Kairi. "What walt would want." Unlock all disney characters. "The Hunter of rare goods." find all treasure chests. "That looks like mickey, and so does that!" find all hidden mickey's "The X-blade." Find all Gold bricks. "Enemies for life." As mickey, defeat pete 10 times. "It's called FINAL Fanasty!" Unlock all final fanasty characters. "You are a hard man to kill." beat the awakening without dying once. "The True Key master." Get True Keybeierer for every level. Abilities and usage: Keyblade: There are keyholes. the keyblade sticks in one and turns it. Sword crank: The user places their sword into the hole and it revels something High jump: for female characters only, a couple of flowers are on the ground and they jump higher than male characters Magic: a wheel appears and 6 spells apear, fire if there is ice, blizzard for water and to estinguish fire, thunder is 3 yellow lines are above the object, aero if the object spins in circles, stop if an object is moving, and gravity if it is floating Target: there are bulls eyes you have to hit it with a ranged weapon such as shoot it Heartless acess: a small peice with the heartless insiginia Nobody acess: a small peice with the nobody insiginia Unversed acess: a small peice with the unversed insiginia Short acess: a vent like thing Animal: a tube like thing you go throgh it dig: peices are stuck with dirt covering them if your an animal or have a shovel then you can dig it up Fix: peices that are smokiing need to be repaired by someone with a wrench Pirate acess: a small peice with a skull and crossbones Underwater: certain characters can stay underwater without drowning Sword Throw: certain sword weilders can throw their sword usually to cut ropes down Spear throw: if you have a spear you can throw it Climb: tarzan and the apes can climb up ivy Strengh: certain characters have super strengh. if you see an orange handle then you need a strengh character Spear place: with the spear you throw it into a hole to climb somewhere Princess acess: princesses have the ability to get past a certain place if you see a brick with a heart on it only a princess can get through Decoding: certain people are smart and can decode messages, explosives: there are shiny bricks that only certain people with explosives can break cursed: cursed members can walk on water, they also are givin strengh temorarly when in moonlight defender: the defenders can acess certain area's the panels look like a shield Song: certain characters can smash glass with their voice flight: there are some gaps to big to jump hold down the jump button to fly over them objects Treasure chests: there are 10 in a level, get all to build something, also for collecting all 10 you get a gold brick Hidden mickey's: theres one in each level, for finding one a new extra is availbe for buy true key beirer: Collect the target amount of studs for a gold brick gold bricks: there are 3 ways to earn a gold brick they are finish the level on story, get all 10 treasure chests, and get true key beirer diffrences between the game and the original game Kingdom hearts: In the awakening sora was alone and could chose the sword shield or staff, they added riku and gave him the keyblade to make it more co-op friendly. On destiny islands, Kairi never got the keyblade, and she left, In traverse town he had to find cid in the shop, not just meet him at the beginning At hallow bastion sora fought riku alone but in the game beast helped him At end of the world the final fight was in air, but in the lego game it was on land Chain of memories: In the original game sora fought with cards but to make it less confusing he doesnt and donald and goofy appear with him always. Diz didnt help riku in the original game On destiny islands sora is alone but in the lego game namine and jiminy are with him Kingdom hearts 358/2 days In the original game roxas went on many missions, but the lego game just pointed out keypoint missions Roxas fought Saix and Xion alone, but they put Xion with him to make it co-op friendly Roxas met riku later but they put him in the entire level Birth by sleep Ventus, terra and aqua never seperated floods are at land of departure Ventus was not with aqua when she fought terra-xehanort The lingering sediment was alone when he fought terra-xehanort Aqua faced off agnst ven-vanitas in the original game The lego game puts all the keyblade graveyard times togethter Coded Data-sora was alone most of the time but for co-op friendlyness they needed to put people in Kingdom Hearts 2 Roxas was alone when he fought the twilight thorn but in the lego game sora was with him The lego game combined all the times you visit the world Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images